pbs_kids_fanmade_funding_creditsfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Bear Funding Credits
Here are the funding credits for Little Bear, a Nick Jr. show that aired on PBS Kids from 1995-2003, and reruns from 2003-2006. 1995-1997 Littlebearlogo.gif|Little Bear GW430.png|Viewers Like You Funding for Little Bear was provided by the annual financial support of Viewers Like You. 1997-Late 1999 Littlebearlogo.gif|Little Bear CG99722LOGO.jpg|Kellogg's Rice Krispies CEC_94_Prototype.png|Chuck E. Cheese's Pampers_logos.jpg|Pampers GW430.png|Viewers Like You Funding for Little Bear was provided by: *(shows the 1995-1999 Kellogg's Rice Krispies ident) Kellogg's Rice Krispies, celebrating the joy of kids growing through interaction. *(shows the 1995-1998 Chuck E. Cheese's ident) Chuck E. Cheese's, where a kid can be a kid. *(shows the 1994-1998 Procter & Gamble ident) And by, Procter & Gamble, makers of Pampers diapers, baby wipes and training pads; proud to bring the joy of happy babies. And by the annual financial support of PBS Viewers Like You. Late 1999-2002 Littlebearlogo.gif|Little Bear CEC 94 Without Slogan.png|Chuck E. Cheese's CG99722LOGO.jpg|Kellogg's Rice Krispies PopTartslogo98.png|Kellogg's PopTarts CPBlogo.png|Corporation for Public Broadcasting Viewers like you thank you by mikeeddyadmirer89-dbarvon.png|Viewers Like You/Thank You Little Bear was made possible by: *(shows the 1999-2003 Chuck E. Cheese's ident) Friends always care about each other very much. They always learn to have fun and be cool, cause this is the best way to be a kid. And that's why Chuck E. Cheese's proudly supports PBS kids television, where a kid can be a kid. *(shows the 1999-2002 Kellogg's Rice Krispies ident) kids running home to watch TV, turned on by their mother Kellogg's Rice Krispies cereal is glad you've chosen to let your kids spend some time with Little Bear. Kellogg's is proud to be a sponsor. *(shows the 1999-2002 Kellogg's PopTarts ident) The Kellogg Company, makers of Kellogg's PopTarts, is proud to support Little Bear and other PBS kids programming that helps children make good decisions. Kellogg's. And by, the Corporation for Public Broadcasting, and by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You. Thank You! 2002-2004 Littlebearlogo.gif|Little Bear Froot_Loops_00.png|Kellogg's Froot Loops Kix.jpg|Kix Cereal CEC 94 Without Slogan.png|Chuck E. Cheese's ReadyToLearn2.jpg|PBS Kids Ready to Learn (Version 2) hqdefault (1).jpg|U.S. Department of Education CPBCustom.png|Corporation for Public Broadcasting Image102.png|Viewers Like You Image103.png|Thank You Little Bear was made possible by: *(shows the 1999-2006 Kellogg's Froot Loops ident) Kellogg's Froot Loops is proud to sponsor programming that stimulates children's growth and sense of adventure. *(shows the 2000-2003 Kix Cereal ident) Kix welcomes you to another healthy serving of good things to grow on: Little Bear on PBS, where the fun of learning is kid-tested and mother-approved. *(shows the 1999-2003 Chuck E. Cheese's ident) Why are these laughing? Worry not! Fun and the joy of learning are essential to growing up. And we're proud to play our part of Chuck E. Cheese's by supporting children's public television, where a kid can be a kid. And by, a Ready to Learn grant from the U.S. Department of Education through the Corporation for Public Broadcasting, and by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You. Thank You! 2004-2006 Littlebearlogo.gif|Little Bear Jif logo.png|Jif Peanut Butter Danimal topiary .jpg|Danimals Yogurt CEC 94 Without Slogan.png|Chuck E. Cheese's ReadyToLearn2.jpg|PBS Kids Ready to Learn (Version 2) download.jpg|No Child Left Behind (Version 2) Hqdefault (1).jpg|U.S. Department of Education CPBCustom.png|Corporation for Public Broadcasting Image102.png|Viewers Like You Image103.png|Thank You Little Bear was made possible by: *(shows the 2002-2006 Jif Peanut Butter ident) At Jif Peanut Butter, we know just how choosy you are when it comes to your family, including the shows you value most. Public television encourages kids curiosity and love of learning, and Jif is proud to support Little Bear on behalf of all choosy Moms and Dads. *(shows the 2003-2005 Danimals ident) polar bear making the logo out of snow before it fades to real logo itself Little Bear is made possible in part by the makers of Danimals Yogurt; proud to help your child grow, develop and flourish. *(shows the 2000-2004 Chuck E. Cheese's ident) Chuck E. Cheese's, proud supporter of PBS Kids; helping kids discover that friends and adventure go hand in hand. PBS Kids, where a kid can be a kid. And by, a Ready to Learn-No Child Left Behind grant from the U.S. Department of Education through the Public Broadcasting Service, and by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting, and by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You. Thank You! Category:PBS Kids Fanmade Funding Credits Wiki Category:PBS Kids Fanmade Funding Credits Wiki Pages Category:List Category:Funding Credits Category:Nick Jr. shows Funding Credits